The picnic
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL/CLOIS - The picnic auction is a spring's tradition in Smallville for lovers and to collect money for the children hospital. All women, young and mature, prepare a picnic basket with delicious food that then is auctioned between the men…


_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Smallville's characters and I took the picnic idea from The Guilmore Girls, but I do own the rest of the plot and I'm just having fun with writting it, not earning any money... So I really don't want to bother anybody, just everyone to enjoy it!!!

**The picnic - 1**

Clark came back from university hoping to find the lunch ready on the table, but he found an empty dinning room and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. His mother was there, surrounded by cakes, muffins, cookies and other deserts.

"Hi, honey!" said her when saw Clark coming in.

"What is all this?" wondered him.

"The food for my picnic basket…" told her.

"What?!"

"The picnic auction is tomorrow, Clark… I can cook the lunch on the morning, but I couldn't let all these for the last moment…" she giggled, but Clark's face was serious.

"I thought you weren't going to participate this year"

"Why not?" asked her turning back to the oven and taking out some chocolate cookies.

"Well… dad will not be here to buy yours…"

"Oh, dear… your father didn't bought my basket every year at the auction… Once I ended shearing the picnic with Ethan because he'd insisted as much that Jonathan couldn't bid anymore… that was just because they'd argued I don't remember why and Ethan wanted to upset your father some more… He really got it… Jonathan was really mad that day, but then we just laugh of it…" she ended her story and faced her son again "What were we talking about?"

"Tomorrow's picnic, mom…" said him sighting because he was sure she was just trying to avoid that discussion.

"Oh, yeah… as I was saying, not just husbands buy their wives' baskets… sometimes they just play trying to annoy the others…"

"Alright mom, do whatever you please…" after a while of silence he continued "So… there's anything for lunch today?"

. . .

_The picnic auction __is a spring's tradition in Smallville for lovers and to collect money for the children hospital. All women, young and mature, prepare a picnic basket with delicious food that then is auctioned between the men… Then, women have to share their basket with the man who's bought theirs in a "romantic" picnic._

_(This idea is inspired/taken from Guilmore Girl's)_

. . .

Clark helped his mother to go out the car and then took her basket… it was big and heavy… and really well decorated.

"Mom… you know the picnic is just for two, don't you?" asked Clark taking it with just one hand but feeling it was heavier than a normal picnic basket.

"Leave it with the rest while I go with the girls…" said her ignoring her son.

"Martha!" shouted another redhead from the other side of a crowd.

"Maggie! How are you?" asked Martha reaching the town mayor.

"Tell me that you've taken a basket, please!" begged her playfully, taking Martha's hands.

"What if I haven't?"

"Then we'll lose a lot of money, 'cause yours is always the basket sold for a biggest quantity.

"You're exaggerating… but I have… Clark's taken it with the rest… he thinks I shouldn't participate because it's happened just a few months since Jonathan… but I've been doing it since I came to Smallville and I didn't want to stay with the rest of widows…" she pointed to a group of old women that were cleaning the chairs where people was going to sit for the auction.

"Of course not, you're a beautiful lady that deserves a new opportunity with a good looking guy, like Mrs. Williams son…"

"Mike Williams?! Margaret… he's on his thirties… I could be he's mother!"

"Not as much! You're just a few years older than him, he's just come back from New York and he's been asking for your basket since he's known you're free…" she continued whispering "It seems he's been crazy for you since high school"

"Marjory, please!"

"Alright… what about Dr. McKluskey? He lost his wife two years ago… and everybody knows how much he loves your muffins…"

"Maggie…" Martha was losing her patience.

"What are you talking about?" asked a familiar voice. Martha turned round and found Chloe "Hi, Mrs. Kent!"

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I love to know who's gonna eat with who… Oh… and I've been able to listen that Hanna Abbot's big brother have been working all this week at his father's shop to buy your basket, Mrs. Kent…"

"Didn't he go to school with you and Clark?"

"Hanna did, he's two years older…"

"I can't believe it…" said Martha trying to hide she'd blushed.

"Admit it, Martha… you have a great exit with men…"

"But I don't…"

"Well… maybe it's just for your deserts…" Chloe smiled and left to where Clark was.

"Have you seen Lois?" asked her to the boy.

"I haven't… is she here?"

"She participates on the auction…"

"Wow… poor of the one who buys her basket…" he laughed and then felt a kick on his leg.

"Don't criticize my picnic basket before taste my delicious sandwiches, Smallville!" shouted Lois right before Margaret Smith, the mayor, went up the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the picnic auction of our Spring party… this year we've more baskets than ever, so I hope you've also come with more money, guys!" everybody laughed and then she continued "Let's begin with this little but nice basket from…" three baskets later "the next one is Mrs. Lane's one and the auction begins with ten dollars…"

"Ten dollars!" shouted a boy from the back, and Lois quickly turned her head.

"Fifteen!" these came from a man next to Chloe.

"Twenty!" insisted that voice from the back.

"Twenty five!" she couldn't see the owner of this voice.

"Forty!" exclaimed the boy from the back again. Lois turned back and finally was able to see him… he couldn't be older than eighteen, wearing glasses and a jumper that seemed made by his mother…

"Smallville you have to save me!" advised Lois taking Clark from his shirt "Bid for me!"

"No!" exclaimed him "I want you to go with the boy!" he laughed, but she took his arm and raised it.

"Forty five dollars says the Kent's boy!" exclaimed the Mayor "Forty five at once… fort five at twice…"

"Forty seven and fifty cents!" quickly shouted the young boy of the glasses showing the two dollars and fifty cents on his hand to everybody.

"Forty seven and seventy five cents!" shouted Clark understanding Lois would kill him if he did nothing.

"Forty seven and seventy five cents at once… twice…" she waited a while "Mrs Lane's basket goes to the young Kent!" everybody applauded and Lois sighted relaxing her body on the chair again.

"Thanks…" she said.

"You owe me forty-seven dollars and seventy-five cents…" said him giggling right when the bigger and heavier basket was taken next to the Mayor.

"Let's see… we have here the best town's cooker basket… Mrs Kent's one!" exclaimed her while Martha tried to hide her face "As you know, she's lost her husband just a few months ago, but she still participating at the auction with her delicious cakes and muffins… and I'm sure a plate of pasta is waiting the one who buys the basket… let's see who will share it with our dear ginger…"

"Oh, Maggie…" listened Chloe that Martha whispered after listened that name referring to herself.

"Let's begin with ten dollars…" she hadn't already finished that a young red-haired boy raised his arm "It seems Mrs. William's son is really hungry today…" people laughed but a voice sounded lauder.

"Twenty dollars!" shouted a man still wearing a doctor's white coat.

"Great Dr. McKluskey…"

"Forty!" shouted a dark-haired boy showing some notes on his hand.

"Forty five!" insisted the doctor.

"Seventy!" shouted the red-haired boy.

"Wow, Martha… they seem to don't matter how much it will cost…" commented Lois not noticing Clark's upset face.

"Eighty!" that was the dark-haired boy voice, showing more notes this time.

"Eighty five!" again the doctor, followed by a "Damned" of the boy, that took the money back to his pocket and left.

"It seems Mr. Abbot couldn't afford any other bid… let's see if maybe Mrs William's son…" Margaret pointed in his direction, but the red-haired boy had disappeared too "It seems you won, Dr. McKluskey"

"A hundred dollars!" shouted a voice from the back of the chairs. Martha turned back, as everybody did…

"What is he doing here?!" wondered Clark standing up, but Martha stop it.

"Welcome to the auction, Mr. Luthor…" said Margaret with a mischievously smile and a look to Martha "Dr. McKluskey, it seems you're gonna have it a little more difficult…"

"A hundred and twenty-five…" said him smiling to Lionel.

"Two hundreds" said the curled-haired calmly. Everybody was in silence… never had been as much money in the town's auction…

"Three hundreds!" exclaimed the doctor "I want those deserts at any price…"

"Come on, Mr. Luthor… some hundreds of dollars are nothing for you…" said Margaret having fun with Martha's begging look.

"Four hundreds" replied Lionel.

"Are you wanna fight more for those deserts, Doctor?"

Without say anything else the doctor sat down again.

"Then, Mrs. Kent's basket will be for…"

"Five hundreds!" Clark had stood up.

"NO!" Martha did the same and faced her son "We can't pay this… you can't pay this…" said her.

"I'm not gonna let you be alone with… him…" said Clark not wondering if anybody else was listening.

"Margaret, please… he didn't…" Martha began, but Lionel began to step to the stage.

"What if we leave it in one thousand dollars and I take the basket with me…?" he left the money on the table.

"Oh… I…"

"No!" shouted Clark.

"It's a lot of money!" said Martha… "And it's an innocent picnic…" she kissed his cheek and left while everybody looked at her and the rich man.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**The picnic - 2**

Away from the crowd of people who were at the auction, Martha was walking a few steps ahead Lionel.

"You walk too fast, this basket is too heavy to follow you!" exclaimed Lionel trying to reach her.

"You should have bid for someone else's basket!" shouted her not turning round to face him.

"I wanted yours… I wouldn't have paid a thousand dollar's for anyone else's basket!" answered him.

"Then… carry it as a man!" she giggled, but didn't let him notice that "So… where are we going to eat?"

"I thought the lake would be a good place…"

"It's an hour far walking, are you sure you want to go there?!" asked her finally turning round.

"I am"

"Alright, Mr. Luthor… but don't hope me to help you with that…" She turned round and continued walking fast.

Nearly an hour later, when they almost reach the lake, Lionel asked her to stop.

"What is it now?" sighted her.

"Close your eyes…"

"What?!"

"Close your eyes, please…" begged him leaving the basket on the ground for a while, standing behind her and covering her eyes with his hands. Then made a few steps while Lionel guided her and behind a tree… "Opened them now…" he removed his hands and after open her eyes she saw a sheet on the ground, a couple of glasses, a bottle of champagne and some music coming from an old record player.

"Oh my…!" Martha quickly took her hands to her mouth to hide her surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so… so…"

"…romantic…?" ended Lionel.

"Yes…" admitted her while Lionel stepped back to take the basket he'd left behind.

They sat down on the ground and Lionel changed the music while Martha took the food out of the basket.

"It smells delicious…" said him.

"Thanks…"

"Let's see if it tastes as good…" added him taking a piece of a strawberry's cake.

"So?"

"It could be better…" said him.

"What?!" exclaimed her taking the cake from his hands and tasting it too "I don't und-…" but before she could react she found his lips tasting the cake on her mouth.

"Now, it's delicious…" whispered him moving apart, and suddenly, she slapped him.

"You're a horrible pig, Lionel Luthor!"

"I was just tasting your cake!" exclaimed him.

"In my mouth!?"

"Well… it tastes quiet better in there…" he giggled while she took the rest of the cake and threw it to his face. She began to laugh crazily.

"How you dare…?!" he took the first thing his hand found on one of the dishes and a while later Matha's hair was mixed with some spaghettis "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" quickly apologized him.

"You'll be really sorry!" she took one muffin with each hand while Lionel stood up and walked away "You can run… but I'll filled you with chocolate anyway!" exclaimed her while one of her muffins crashed on a tree.

"Come on… aren't we older enough to play with food?" asked him stepping back.

"Lionel, be careful…!" shouted her, but it was too late because he had already felt to the water "Oh my god! Lionel! Lionel!" but he didn't answer, neither went out of the water… she got frightened, left the muffin fell on the ground and jumped to the lake too.

. . .

"Hey, Smallville, where are you going?"

"Dr. McKluskey said he'd seen my mom and Mr. Luthor walking to the lake…"

"Are you going to spy your mother?!" shouted Lois.

"Shut up! They could be close from here… I'm not spying her… just making sure she's fine…"

"But we should be eating my sandwiches…"

"Later…"

Not really later they both listened to some giggles coming from the water… Clark went a little faster and found his mother and Lionel, both wearing just their underclothes, in the water.

"Stop it, stop it!" exclaimed Martha while Lionel disappeared for a while under the water "Lionel!" she exclaimed, and suddenly she felt down "Shouldn't we be eating?" asked her when they stopped playing for a while.

"We would if you hadn't begun that food fight…" told him.

"Well… if you'd been a gentleman nothing would have happened…"

"Oh… you think I was rude then… let me show you how rude I can be…" Lionel suddenly grabbed her from her arms not letting her move and kissed her deeply. It didn't least too much that Martha was embracing his neck and he was taking her on his arms to the ground.

"Smallville… I'm scared you haven't too much to do in here…" said Lois from Clark's back.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**The picnic - 3**

"I can't understand what my mother can see on that… man!" exclaimed Clark while they left the woods.

"She's a woman with some needs and he's a man that… for his age… still being desirable, Smallville… I don't see anything odd on this…" said Lois.

"Are you listening to you?! She's my mom! And he's Lionel Luthor… Luthor!" he clenched his punch and breathed hard to calm himself "My father hated him… everybody hated him… I can't… he's gonna hurt her!"

"I'm sure that was just a moment of passion… and… well… we didn't wait more so, maybe nothing else happened…" said Lois not really believing her own words "Com'on… let's go somewhere to eat my sandwiches…" suggested her to keep his mind away from what they'd seen just a minutes ago.

When it was getting darker, nearly at dinning time, a car parked in front the yellow house of the Kent's farm.

"I've spent a wonderful eve, Lionel…" said Martha opening the limousine's door.

"Me too… I just wonder if I have to keep it on my mind or I can hope on a second one…" said Lionel holding her hand and not letting her leave.

"Lionel… Clark must be worried for me…" said her smiling.

"Just give me a last kiss…" begged him pulling her back to him and tasting her lips one more time.

"Good night…"

"Good night…"

But she hadn't even made a step that he ask her name again.

"Martha, you're forgetting this…" he said showing her white bra throw the car's window.

"Keep it… So then we'll have to meet again if I want to get it back…" said her smiling mischievously and making her way to the house again.

And the limousine drove out the farm while Lionel kept that white cloth between his both hands.

"Honey, mom's at home!" said Martha closing the door at her back and going upstairs. But it seemed nobody was at home "Clark?" again, no answer. But when she reached the second floor she could listen to a voice coming from her son's room, so she knocked the door "Sweetheart, are you in there?"

"I am, mom… wait a while!" Clark quickly went out his room without shoos and doing his shirt bottoms.

"Is everything alright?" asked her.

"No… of course is not… where have you been?! It's nearly nine o'clock, I was really worried about…" right then, while Clark was shouting nervously, a noise came from the inside of the room. Clark looked at his mother wondering if she'd listened to that, and Martha gazed the door for a while.

"Let's do something…" said her smiling "I'll go to my room just saying you that I've spent a nice time with Lionel, and I'll not ask you who's in your room, ok?"

Clark tried to keep his look to his mother with a sever meaning on it, but it was impossible, he didn't want to answer her, and she wasn't going to tell him what she'd been doing… so that seemed a fair deal.

"Good night, mom…" whispered him kissing her cheek.

"Love you, dear" added her closing her own room's door.

Clark came back to his room. Lois was under his bed's sheets and the floor was covered with the clothes they wore on the morning.

"Has she noticed?" asked her worried.

"…She hasn't…" lied Clark, going into the bed again.

THE END.

* * *

Obviously it could be continued, but the all of us know what we expect for Martha and Lionel… BTW let me say this is the first fic I write about Clois… it's not a pairing I like too much, but it was needed for the plot… Lots of kisses to everybody who's read to the end!!! THANKS!!!!


End file.
